1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a keyboard, and more particularly, to a structure for storing the keyboard when not in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, with the development of various personal computers and word processors (hereinafter called "computers"), there has arisen a need to employ a pen or touch panel as the input device for such computer in place of a keyboard. Input devices such as the pen are useful for drawing graphics or for selecting icons, but their usability is still unsatisfactory when inputting a number of characters at a fast rate. Thus, a keyboard may sometimes be required.
In addition, a base apparatus (also called an extension box or docking station) has been developed to enhance the functions of a computer. A portable computer does not need a keyboard on the base apparatus because the keyboard is incorporated into the computer body. However, in the case of a base apparatus for a computer having only a pen input device, a keyboard is typically required for reasons similar to the above.
Unfortunately, there is considerable difficulty in providing a space for housing the keyboard and its cable in a housing space for a small device such as the portable computer or the base apparatus. In a case where a user wants to ensure a degree of freedom with respect to the location where the keyboard is placed, the cable should exceed a certain length, thus increasing the storage difficulty. In addition, in a case where a winding device is provided to store such long cables simultaneously when the keyboard is stored, the structure becomes too large for where the apparatus is intended to be located.
Prior solutions use an arrangement in which a cable storing section is provided in a keyboard section; these fail to show an arrangement for storing the keyboard and the cable. Another solution uses a structure for storing the keyboard in a drawer of a desk, but also lacks a way for the storing of the cable.